


Happy Anniversary My Love

by ladybeatricegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Disease, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybeatricegoldstein/pseuds/ladybeatricegoldstein
Summary: Newt and Tina Scamander's second wedding anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnidentifiedAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedAuror/gifts).

> Special thanks to my beta Marie :)

Newt Scamander was sitting at his desk in the basement reviewing the different papers scattered all over it. A large map of the world hung on the wall in front of him with small golden pins marking some remote locations that he yet had to explore. Due to the success of his first book and his recently published second edition, his publisher requested him to start planning upcoming trips to study new creatures that could be added to a new edition.

At first he had been so excited: after all traveling around the world to unknown locations was one of his passions. He loved seeing the world and getting to observe creatures in their natural habitat. But as the days passed, he was finding it harder and harder to actually plan the trip. It was not for lack of places that he would like to travel to or lack of creatures yet to be known he would love to study. Newton Scamander’s biggest concern was leaving his wife alone. Not because he thought she needed someone to protect her, after all he was happy to say his girl knew how to take good care of herself: she had proven how capable she was. He was worried because she has been ill for several weeks and still refused to see a healer. _“It’s just a stomach flu my love” _she always said stubbornly. _“You were sick too, remember?” _and with that statement, he couldn’t argue with her anymore. 

His beautiful wife had surprised him with a trip to Brazil to celebrate his 33rd birthday and to “ring in” the New Year. _“It’s an early birthday present darling” _she told him. After spending a lovely Christmas with his family they took the steamer from Sothhampton that would take them to their tropical destination. London was particularly cold this winter so they were glad to have the chance to enjoy two lovely weeks in the sunny beaches of Rio and explore the tropical jungle together. Unfortunately, they both had caught a horrible stomach flu that had them terribly sick during their way back to England. In Newt’s case the maladie only lasted a week, but she kept getting sicker and sicker every day, and that fact worried him the most. 

Newt married Porpentina Goldstein, now Scamander, on Valentine’s Day almost two years prior, after a short courtship and even shorter engagement. The ceremony was a lovely affair held in the gardens of Scamander Manor. Every important wizard in the British Wizarding community had been invited. Every wizard in attendance, to what was considered by many as the social event of the year, wore their finest dress robes. Newt’s mother offered to help them organize most of the event, always running big decisions by the lovely young couple. Neither Newt nor Tina could care less about color patterns, flower arrangements, banquet menus and such mundane details. All they truly care about was being married to each other. 

News of their prompt engagement caused speculation to run around the community. Whenever they went on dates, many looked at them with judgemental eyes and nodding their head negatively. Newt knew exactly what they were thinking. That he had gotten Tina pregnant and that they were rushing into a quick marriage to avoid the scandal. He should have learned his lesson from that dreadful magazine article so many years ago that almost caused him to lose Tina for ever. He should have said something, but he never really cared what people thought of him. It was only when he found Tina in tears inside her office one day that he realized how wrong he had been again.

Apparently, the whispers around the Minister were even worse than the pointed looks they usually got. Many female employees and some aurors pointed their fingers at Tina and called her awful names to her face, some team members refusing to work with her thinking she was getting preferential treatment from her soon to be brother-in-law. As soon as he found out how bad it truly was for her, he wanted to go straight to his brother’s office but Tina stopped him. _“He has more important things to think about Newt!” _Tina had told him that day sniffling. “_My feelings being hurt by malicious comments it’s not one of them. Remember he just lost his fiancée.” _ But with time the rumours evaporate, specially once Tina’s abdomen failed toswell After that every comment they got was on how lovely they looked together and what a sweet couple they made. Tina just smiled politely and thanked them for their nice words but Newt, still resentful on how they all have treated his wife before, only stared at them silently. 

Newt still remembered every second of what he considers the happiest day of his entire life. He remembers they kept every single ancient tradition, such as not seeing each other for a day. He didn’t really remember much about decorations, food or music. Neither with whom he spoke that day. Every detail in his mind from that day was of his beautiful wife. How lovely she looked in her long white wedding dress, the smell of her hair matching the pink roses in her dark tresses, the beautiful veil covering her face as she walked towards him escorted by Jacob, the shimmer in her eyes and her beautiful, radiant smile. They way her small hand felt in his as he slide the golden wedding band in her annular finger, the feeling of her lips on his as the officiant declared them husband and wife. 

A loud noise got him back to reality, making him scratched his notes on the brand new engraved notebook Tina had gotten him for Christmas. Dougal had accidentally bumped into his bookcase, making some books on the top shelf fall to the ground. As he picked them up, he realized he had forgotten to return one that his mother had lent him some weeks ago. He knew how important her books were for her so after fixing his paperwork neatly and making sure every enclosure was properly locked, he left for his parents state. 

* * *

“Professor Dippet has asked Minister Fawley to send some aurors to ensure Hogwarts’ security shields are working properly” Tina heard Theseus said, concerned. She had been working on a report about a recent raid when her brother-in-law knocked on her door to let her know he was moving the Auror’s weekly meeting, and that it was about to begin. She would normally hate to be unprepared for meetings and would protest for the short notice but she knew these were hard times for the Head Auror. That’s why she quietly followed him to the board room without a single word.

After raiding one of Grindelwald’s known headquarters in Prague, the aurors have found three prisoners, two women and one man, down in the dungeons. At first they didn’t recognize any of them but it only took Reginlad Moody one look at one of the women to realize who she was. Tina remembered the day they had heard the news, almost ten months ago. They were having dinner at Scamander Manor when an auror show up looking for Theseus. _“We’ve found Leta Lestrange alive sir!” _was all the young auror was able to say before chaos erupted. Everything that happened after that was like a blurred. 

Leta spent almost three months at St. Mungo’s until she was physically recovered from her injuries. After that, she and Theseus had moved to his parents estate so his mother could help with caring for her. The Head healer had told them it will be a long recovery after everything she had endured and that she would need the family’s full support to recover from her current mental state. And that was exactly what they all did. Tina sat with Leta twice a week for a few hours just to read to her or sometimes to share with her some of the office gossip. Sometimes she had been able to get a small smile out of the woman but most of the time, Leta Lestrange remained silent. They all knew she was listening carefully at each of them but barely said anything or interact physically with anyone other than Theseus. At first, Theseus looked quite tired every day at work. Newt told her it was because Leta kept having horrible nightmares that woke everyone at the manor. But lately, Theseus had been looking quite well, even happier, which meant Leta was slowly going back to who she used to be. Even when she barely interacted with other people. She and Newt tried to support him and helped him as much as they could, not only because he was family but also because she still remembered how he had stood up for her even before she became an official member of his family, when she had gone through a difficult time that had made her heart hurt deeply.

As soon as word got around about their engagement, the rumours had started. People at the Auror Office were particularly cruel with her, and more than once she had retrieved to her office in tears. Once Newt found out, he suggested going to his brother about it, but she refused completely. Theseus had just lost the love of his life and was still mourning her. Besides, he was a very busy man and probably had better things to take care of than her petty problems. She couldn’t have been more wrong,

Theseus really did care about her soon to be sister’s wellbeing, mentally and physically. All it took was one time, one tiny incident for him to take some action. He had just left the office when he realized he forgot his pocket watch, a gift from his lovely Leta, so he turned immediately to fetch it. As soon as he exited the elevator he heard the teasing, the horrible words his team and female coworkers were using to hurt Tina. As soon as everyone saw him standing there looking quite enraged the talking had stopped abruptly. By the end of that day, one person had been fired and three more suspend without pay. After that, no one dared to say anything else to her. It took some time but after a few missions her fellow aurors realized she had earned her spot in the team and that it wasn’t just given to her. Most of them apologized for their actions and asked her to start again to which she gladly agreed. But even when she didn’t harbour any resentment towards her colleagues for their earlier actions, her husband was a different story. He was always polite with them but never engaged in any conversation other than with the very few aurors that had always been welcoming with her, like Reg Moody. 

Tina shook her head slightly and turned her attention back to Theseus. He was now talking about possible leads given to them by multiple eyewitnesses. Just then a soft knock on the door announced the arrival of Theseus’ secretary carrying tray with refreshments, tea and pastries. The young woman put the tray on top of the table before retreating as quickly as she had come in. Everyone around the table quickly grabbed a cup of tea and baked goods while listening to Theseus. 

Tina grabbed a cup of tea, added some milk in it and settled for an apple muffin, one of her favourites. She had also grown fond of tea and milk in the past two years living in London. No she and Newt shared a cup almost every afternoon. Once the tea was cold enough to be drank, Tina took a greedy sip from the cup and immediately wished she hadn’t done that. The milk tasted awful, almost like rancid and the taste made her immediately nauseous. She decided to forget the tea and eat the muffin instead but after a few bites of the delicious pastry, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and a desperate need to run and say hello to the toilet once more. Ultimately, she decided it was best if she didn’t eat anything and instead she spent the rest of the meeting trying her best not to let the nausea defeat her, so she barely heard a word Theseus was saying. 

Newt and her had caught a weird stomach bug while vacationing in Brazil. As soon as they arrived in Southampton, a muggle healer had examined them to make sure their disease wasn’t contagious. After a quick examination they have been diagnosed with a severe food poisoning and were ordered to take a week of bedrest and lots of fluids. Newt had fully recovered after a week but for some reason her symptoms remained even after five weeks. The first few days she got exasperated everytime she got sick at the office _This is ridiculous! How much longer am I going to be sick! Newt was only sick for a week! _Tina would thought to herself every time she ran to the bathroom. 

“Thank you for volunteering Moody. You will take a team with you to Hogwarts and ensure everything is In order! It shouldn’t take you more than 4 days” she heard Theseus said. Tina was counting the minutes for this meeting to be over as she felt sicker and sicker every minute that went by. Just then the Head Auror rose from his chair, which usually meant that the meeting was getting to its end. “We can discuss the ongoing operation in Germany later and please keep detailed files about everything! Last thing we need is people getting away from a technicality” he finalized dismissing everyone. 

Tina was on her feet faster than everyone else and quickly exited the board room. She realized she would never reach the bathroom on time, so she ran straight for her office where she ducked under her desk and empty the contents of her stomach inside her wastebasket. She quickly rinse her mouth with a cleaning spell and started standing up when she was abruptly surprised by the man standing inside her office.

“Theseus!” she exclaimed with a hand over her heart. “You scared me. I didn’t hear you knock nor come in.” she said nonchalantly, trying hard to avoid the fact that her boss (and brother-in-law) just heard her violently vomiting inside a wastebasket under her desk. 

“I was hoping we could talk after the meeting but you left so quickly that I didn’t have a chance. I have an important favour to ask” he said kindly. “You see, Leta has an appointment tomorrow afternoon but unfortunately I won’t be able to take her and I was hoping you could accompany her?” he said pleadingly.

Tina was so embarrassed by her current predicament that she immediately agreed, assuring him that it was not a bother at all.. Theseus then proceeded to take a piece of parchment from his coat pocket and gave it to her as he said “This is all the information for her appointment.” She quickly scanned the appointment information and confirmed that it was for tomorrow at 3 p.m. just as she was about to save the parchment inside her pocket she read the name on it. _Patient: Porpentina E. Scamander._

“Mmm.. I think they made a mistake and accidentally wrote my name instead of Leta’s” Tina said confused looking at him. Theseus was looking at her with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

“Actually… that appointment is for you. Leta’s appointment is at 2” he said guiltily. “Do you really think I haven’t noticed you running to the bathroom multiple times a day, or how you get nauseous constantly or how tired and pale you’ve looked lately” he said sternly. “Tina you might not have a simple stomach flu. You could have caught a tropical disease or this could be the result of a curse of some kind.” he added now deeply concerned.” I know it’s none of my business but… please Tina if won’t do this for yourself, do it for Newt’s sake. I don’t what he’ll do if something happens to you.”

She looked at her brother-in-law for a few minutes before sighing in resignation. “Fine I’ll go!” Theseus smiled brightly at her and proceed to give her Leta’s appointment information before abandoning her office. 

* * *

Newt emerged from Scamander Manor’s fireplace surrounded by large green flames. “Mum?” he called out walking out of the seating room. After a few minutes walking around the manor calling out for his mother without reply, he decided to go search for her in the stables but just as he was about to exit the house he heard a loud noise coming from the library and opted to investigate instead. As soon as he entered, he caught his father kneeling on the floor.

“Father is everything okay?” he immediately asked, walking towards him. 

“Newton!” the older wizard greeted startled. “I didn’t hear you arrive. Have you been here long?” he asked while picking some books from the floor. 

“Just a few minutes. I was looking for Mum” the magizoologist replied with a tiny smile. “I forgot to return this book and I’m afraid she might need it soon.” he added raising the book in his left hand. His father looked at the title quickly and chuckled lightly, “She spent the last week looking around the house for that book. I kept telling her to ask you if maybe you borrowed it but you know how she is” both men laughed lightly. 

For a very long time, Newt and his father had a really difficult relationship but everything had changed once he had started courting Tina. The older wizard was enchanted by the American auror and love talking with her about Magical Law and other topics. He liked to ask her for her opinion about important events and was always excited to hear her work stories. He was quite fascinated by the young American woman and Newt soon realized that Tina also loved spending time with his family. Little by little, Newt and his father had started to mend their damaged relationship. It was hard at first but both men worked really hard on being honest with each other and now he was happy to say that he also quite enjoy talking to his old man. 

“How are you son? How’s Tina?” his father asked as he magically summon tea and biscuits. Per Tina’s request, Newt hadn’t told his parents that she had been quite sick lately but almost five weeks have passed since their vacation and she showed no signs of getting better. Newt exhaled deeply and proceed to tell his father about the third book proposal and his reservations for traveling. During his retell, his father remain quiet and expressionless, nodding his head from time to time in understanding. Newt felt so relieved to finally be able to talk to someone about the situation. He kept begging Tina to go to a healer but she refused every time and he was afraid of causing a rift between them if he kept insisting.

“Well son, if you hadn’t realized before, your wife is quite stubborn” his father said laughing lightly. “Have you thought about taking some days off, both of you. Maybe she needs to relax and not think about work or anything else.”

“Actually, I’ve planned a special surprise for her for this weekend for our wedding anniversary. I told Theseus to give her the time off but she doesn’t know yet. We are leaving Thursday after ... Oh I totally forgot!” Newt exclaimed hitting his forgot. “I still need to get her an actual present.” This was always the hardest part, getting a present for Tina. He knew she would love anything he got for her but he wanted this weekend to be quite special. Now he had no clue what to get to his wife as an anniversary present. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. “Dad… would you… would you mind accompanying me to Diagon Alley?” 

His father smiled brightly at him with watery eyes and quickly agreed to help him in his mission. The older wizard grabbed his coat and together they walked towards the seating room. 

Luckily, Diagon Alley was relatively not-busy that day. They looked around some stores for articles Tina might like and actually need but after 2 hours nothing seemed appropriate and the father-son duo were getting hungry. They decided to make a quick stop in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. As they waited for their food, Newt tried explaining what he was looking for. _Something special that we can use, something that describes what I feel for her. _Soon enough, their food arrived and they had a nice conversation about their family and Leta’s health. 

Mr. Scamander was momentarily distracted by a young witch entering inside the tavern with a small baby. “Son, I was wondering…. Have you and Tina talked about having children?” as soon as he saw Newt’s defensive posture he quickly added, “ I’m only asking because I know it’s a topic that worries your mother very much. With what Leta’s been through we don’t even know if she would or could have children one day. Every time your mother comes home from her get togethers she is always a bit sad and I think it has to do with all her friends having grandchildren already. She mentioned recently that she wanted to discuss the subject with you two but I was able to dissuade her, at least for now. But you should expect a lecture about children in the near future.”

Newt was grateful for his father’s help. His mother could be quite relentless when she wanted something and she always found a way to get her men so her bidding. That’s exactly how Newt’s wedding had passed from a small, intimate ceremony to the social event of the year. 

“Nor you or mum need to worry about that” Newt said shyly. “Actually, we have discussed the topic a couple of times now and luckily we agreed that we both want children, maybe 2 or 3, but not right now. We have so many things we want to do first, things we want to achieve”

Newt watched his father silently analyse his practised response. It was the truth though. Tina and him have had that same discussion a couple of times during their marriage and inclusive during their courtship and engagement. He was happy that this wonderful woman wanted to have children with him, his children, their children. He was even happier that she, just like him, thought that right now was just a terrible timing to start forming a family , so they agreed to wait for a few years.

Perseus Scamander smiled proudly at his younger son. For a moment he felt regret, regret for all the time they had missed together. Regret for not supporting his son after being expelled from school. How wrong had he been. He never thought his youngest son would marry or start a family but he was so happy that he had been able to find such a wonderful young lady like Tina. Despite having being on good terms with his son, Perseus knew that sometimes his advice could be considered as a critic towards Newt so he thought carefully about his next words. “Did I ever told you the story of how Theseus came into this world?” Newt looked up surprised and shook his head negatively. “Your mother and I had only been married for over a year. Like you, we both wanted to wait before having children. We married quite young and we had so many things we wanted to do, so many plans…” he said reminiscing about their early years. “It was quite a shock for us. There weren’t any symptoms or signs that pointed towards being pregnant. One afternoon she was working with one of the griffs and accidentally fell off a ladder. We went to the healer to be sure and were quite surprised with the diagnosis.” Newt looked at his father speechless. He had always thought Theseus had been planned and loved from the very beginning. “I guess what I’m trying to say son is that sometimes plans don’t work out the way we want. So it’s always important to be prepared for any possible outcome.” 

After those words, both remain silent for a few moments, taking in everything that had been said. “Well. I think it was enough heavy talk for a decade” Perseus said breaking the comfortable silence. “We should get on and see if we can find something for your lovely wife in Muggle London.” 

Newt just nodded his head and followed his father out of the tavern, still thinking deeply about what he had just told him. 

* * *

“... and then she took off her engagement ring and threw at his face! In front of the whole department. If you asked me he deserved it, though” Tina said smiling at Leta. As agreed, Tina accompanied Leta to her routine check-up and now they were waiting for the older witch’s results. She was hoping to skip her own appointment but she had a small suspicion that Theseus had instructed her fiancée to make sure Tina attended her check-up as she kept staring at the clock hanging from the ceiling. After a few short minutes, Leta’s healer invited both women inside her office where she explained that Leta was recovering successfully and that she should only take her medicines when truly needed. Tina smiled happily at the good news and instinctively grabbed Leta’s hand but the woman moved quickly, still nervous about being touched by people. After a short recommendations about activities the patient could start doing to improve her interactions with the outside world, the healer escorted them outside and pointed them to the office of Healer Jones, with whom Tina had her appointment. 

As they waited outside the office to be called in, Tina started getting quite nervous. _What if Theseus is right and I’ve caught some weird disease in Brazil?_She thought back to her parents and how the dragon pox had taken them at a young age. _Maybe I should have listened to Newt when he insisted I visited a healer. What would happen if I’m seriously sick and they can’t find a cure. Newt and just got married! We are celebrating our second wedding anniversary this weekend. _Tina felt tears welling up in her eyes. Why do I have to _be so stubborn. _Suddenly, she felt a small delicate hand squeezing hers. She turned slowly to the left and saw Leta Lestarnge with a tiny, encouraging smile on her face. 

Not wanting to scare the woman, Tina simply smiled back and whispered a tiny thank you just in time before hearing her name being called. “Porpentina Scamander!” The young medi-witch escorted both women to a large office where they were greeted by Healer Agatha Jones. After short introductions, Tina explained the reason for the appointment. Healer Jones quickly read through her medical file and asked a series of questions, some of them quite personal in Tina’s opinion. After a few more questions related to her job and daily routine, she instructed Tina to lay down in the gurner by the corner where she could perform a thorough examination. After concluding with the test, the healer wrote some notes in her file and once more read through her personal information. 

“Mrs. Scamander your file says that you work as an Auror on active duty and have been admitted a few times due to injuries sustained in the job on the job, is that information correct? “ Tina, unable to speak, just nodded her head nervously. Healer Jones pursed her lips tightly and Tina felt how once more Leta grabbed her hand lightly. “Well… I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

* * *

As soon as he walked into their home, Newt Scamander knew something was wrong. His wife’s coat was hanging by the door and a fire was lit up in the fireplace. It was odd for Tina to be home so early, it was barely 4:00 p.m. He looked around the living room and kitchen but couldn’t find any signs that she had been there. _Maybe I forgot to put out the fire before leaving? Maybe Tina took a different coat today? _Newt as he started walking towards their bedroom. He walked inside and found Tina asleep on top of the bed covered by a heavy wool blanket his mother had gifted him for his travels. 

Newt walked towards the bed and sat down next to his sleeping wife. Tenderly, he caressed her hair and kissed her forehead lovingly. Tina stirred softly and slowly opened her eyes, smiling happily at seeing his face. “Hey stranger! Where were you?” she said yawning heavily. 

“I went to lunch with my father and then we run some errands” Newt replied making his wife’s smile grew brighter despite her tiredness. Seeing how tired she was, he told her she should stay in bed and that he would be back shortly after fixing her something to eat. Tina simply nodded and curled up under her blanket. 

Newt quickly checked everyone in the basement was taken care off. Since getting married, Bunty only comes during the mornings and rarely stays past 4 p.m. Fortunately, his loyal assistant was still finishing up some tasks in the basement and quickly agreed to settle everyone in for the night. She as well, had noticed that Tina hadn’t been well lately and tried to help the young couple as much as she could without overstepping the boundaries.

The magizoologist quickly started cooking a chicken soup and added some carrots, potatoes and noodles in it. If Tina was still sick, then she would probably wouldn’t want to eat anything heavy. He also brewed a cup of tea with some healing herbs from their little orchard inside the case. He set two bowls of soup and a cup of his special tea on top of a tray and went back to their bedroom where he once more had to wake her up. 

They shared a lovely meal together, laughing constantly and catching up with their days. Once they finished, Tina curled up on the bed beside him, while Newt surrounded her protectively between his arms and softly started caressing her shiny hair. 

After a few minutes, Newt broke the comfortable silence with a sweet kiss on her cheek. “Love? Are you awake?” He whispered softly. The magizoologist waited for a few seconds until he heard her soft response, her voice as sweet and soft as ever. “Well, you see… I was thinking… well actually, I was hoping…” he struggled to come up with words. Tina turned around, still in her arms, to face him. She took her hand to his cheek and started to caress it lovingly, encouraging him to continue. 

“I have a surprise for you. I’ve found a creature breeder. He has a hidden sanctuary deep into a forest. I was hoping to take you there for our anniversary.” he said shyly. Even after all these years together, Newt was still afraid of doing something that would disappoint her. How was it possible that after everything they’ve been through together, he still didn’t know his wife better.

“Seriously?” she asked hopeful. She searched his eyes so he can see the sincerity in hers. “That sounds like a lovely idea my love. I can’t wait to go.” 

Newt smiled happily at her words. “We need to take the train, then apparate and lastly a portkey. Maybe we could leave early Thursday?” 

Tina’s response was muffled by her burying her face in her husband’s chest. Newt was sure he had heard her say okay softly but before he could ask her again he felt the steady rhythm of her breathing, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Newt quickly performed a silent spell to turn every light in the house off and after settling himself and Tina comfortably under the blanket, fall asleep embracing his lovely wife.

* * *

“I still can’t believe we are here!” Tina exclaimed happily as they enter their large tent. Newt had been right when planning their anniversary gateway. Tina was enchanted by the reservoir. What Newt had failed to tell her before arriving was that the wizard in charge specialized in weird magical creatures. Including Tina’s favorite: unicorns.

Seeing his wife’s tired features changed into utter happiness was the highlight of his day. He had never seen Tina’s salamander eyes bright so beautifully.

The pair arrived as planned, late on Thursday and were received by Charlie, the wizard in charge of the place who had met Newt while traveling around Egypt. He showed them where they could set up their tent and later treated them with a welcome dinner. As they ate together, Charlie told them a bit of the story of how he decided to start the reservoir. Tina was intrigued by the kind of creatures he kept so after dinner, she asked him to show them around and she couldn’t believe her eyes once she was the magnificent white horned creatures. _“Unicorns” _she said like an excited child. After an hour of walking excitedly around the vast forest, Tina started yawning heavily and Newt immediately ushered his wife back to their tent. _“Don’t worry love! They will be here tomorrow.” _

Porpentina Scamander was awoken early Friday morning by her wonderful husband carrying a tray with all her favorites for breakfast. He lovingly pressed small kisses around all her face before whispering softly into her ear, “Happy Anniversary Love!” To celebrate their second anniversary, the happy couple enjoyed a delicious breakfast in bed and once done they spent the remainder of the morning sharing sweet, passionate kisses, wrapped in each other's arms. “Can you believe it’s been two years since our wedding?” Tina said with a radiant smile as they exit their tent holding hands in search of their host. 

Charlie was quite an eccentric man but also a kind host who took the time to explain everything to them and showed them around. With Charlie’s advice, Newt had prepared a special program for the day. They started their morning swimming in the beautiful lake, magically enchanted to maintain a warm temperature even in the cold English winter. Later they learned how to create some ancient potions using herbs and other natural ingredients, most of them with healing properties. For lunch, Newt had specially brought with himself one of Tina’s all time favorites: hotdogs. As soon as she saw the American treat, the auror jumped in her husband’s arms and gave him a big peck on the cheek. Since leaving New York, Tina hadn’t had the chance to eat them very often since they were hard to find around London. As they ate their lunch together, Tina begged to every wizarding being not to get sick in this wonderful day, especially since Newt had invested a long time planning the most romantic anniversary for her.

After lunch, Charlie guided them to the large area where most of the unicorns were. Tina was awestruck by the wonderful sight she found. Since she was a little girl, she had always been intrigued by those magical and wonderful creatures. She remembered every single book her Papa used to read her at night but particularly those about unicorns. She loved them so much as a child that her mother had made her a beautiful stuffed animal that she had kept back in New York but hadn’t seen in many years now. They spent a lovely afternoon just observing the beautiful creatures in their natural habitat and Tina had been lucky enough to pet a little foal under his mother’s watchful eye.

After a few hours, they made their way back to the main area of the reservoir where Charlie’s cabin was and Newt started walking towards their tent, Tina quickly following behind. Newt suddenly stopped her saying, “Just a minute love! I need to get something before we can go to dinner:” He returned a few minutes later carrying a blue wool blanket and picnic basket. “I thought we could have a nice picnic while we watch the sunset” Newt suggested shyly. Tina’s eyes filled with tears as she stepped closer to him, put both her hands in his cheeks and gave him a passionate kiss while he tried clumsily to wrapped his arms around her waist, still carrying the basket and blanket in his hands. As they separated, she smiled brightly at him before saying, “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you my love but I feel like the luckiest girl in the whole world.”

“I’m the lucky one, love” Newt replied sweetly as they started walking hand in hand across the vast forest. Newt guided her to a quiet spot, on top of a hill bordering the lake where he spread a large cloth next to a tree and started unpacking the food from the basket. The magizoologist had managed to cook a delicious pasta with white a sauce mixed with pieces of a mysterious reddish meat that tasted heavenly. For desert, he had asked Jacob to bake a two layer chocolate cake filled with strawberries. Once they finished eating, Newt laid against the tree, with Tina lying against him, his arms around her. They alternated between talking about anything and remained silent, just enjoying the view of the sky reflecting on the lake in front of them. They watched the sky change colors until it turned pitch dark blue filled with shiny stars. 

As the night started falling over them, the temperature also started dropping. As soon as he felt the beautiful woman in his arms shivering slightly, he wrapped the wool blanket around them and Tina snuggled even closer to him, laying her head on his chest. A few minutes later, Newt realized that she had fallen asleep and spent the rest of the time admiring her sleep. He loves watching his wife rest especially because her feminine features had a softness and innocence he couldn’t regularly see during the day. As he watches her right now, he noticed the sharp contrast to her recent tired and pale complexion from the last couple of weeks. Her cheeks have recovered some of it’s pink natural color and her fair skin has a beautiful glow. Regardless,he remains worried, he knows that something was wrong with her and he just wished she wasn’t so stubborn and would agree to visit a healer. 

After what felt like hours, Newt pulled out his pocket-watch to check the time. It was close to 9 p.m.so he immediately woke his sleeping beauty, who mumbled incomprehensibly and refused to stand up. Newt weighed his options and decided to carry her back to their tent and come back for their things. As they entered, his whispered a wandless spell and a small light flew above his head. He settled Tina on top of the bed and quickly grabbed her nightgown before helping a half asleep Tina changed into it and then, he placed her underneath the covers. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head, and quickly exited the tent in search of their belongings. 

As he made his way back to the tent, he ran into Charlie smoking a cigarette. He asked the magizoologist where Tina was and jokingly asked if he had pushed her into the lake. Both men spent a while talking about creatures and their working field. _“Any plans for a new book?” _Charlie inquired curiously after admitting he was a big fan of Newt’s work. 

“I don’t know actually…” Newt looked at him for a moment before adding, “Can you keep a secret?” he asked. After Charlie nodded affirmatively, the magizoologist told him about his publisher’s request and why he had reservations about accepting the deal. The caretaker remained silent during his explanation but once he was done he offered one piece of advice that Newt would never forget. _“Sometimes the hardest decisions are the easiest to make. Just weigh what you would be leaving behind against what you would earn from this.”_ Newt nodded his head thanking him for the advice and wished him a good night. The man retreated back to his cabin, leaving Newt by himself just a few meters away from his tent. He considered his options but after a few minutes he still didn’t know what to do. _Maybe a good night’s sleep will help me clear my mind, _he thought to himself as he entered their tent. 

Newt was expecting to find his wife soundly asleep but was quite surprised when he found her silently crying, her eyes red and face wet with tears, sitting on the floor by the bed. He immediately ran towards her and scanned her rapidly searching for any signs of injury. She threw herself into his arms and started crying heavily. The magizoologist embraced her strongly, “Love what’s wrong? Please tell me what’s happening?” he asked her, his voice full of concern.

“I’m so sorry Newt! I’ve ruined this lovely trip you’ve planned so dedicatedly” she said sniffling, her voice almost muffled by his clothes. “I was going to wait until we get back home because I didn’t want to ruin our weekend… but I just accidentally overheard you talking with Charlie…” She moved her body, so she could face him but could still remain wrapped up in his arms. 

“A few days ago I accompanied Leta to the healer for her bi-weekly appointment. Since we were there, your brother ordered me to visit a healer for a health examination, he wanted to be sure I was healthy enough to be on the field. You see he believed I might have caught some kind of tropical disease during our trip… it looks like his suspicions were somehow correct…” Tina explained looking at her lap.

Newt’s whole body tense up immediately, _His Tina was sick? What did she have? But most importantly, would she be okay? _He reached for her chin with his hand and gently lifted her face so she would look at him. “For Merlin’s sake! Please Tina tell me what the healer said.” he said softly. He didn’t want to scare her but he was frightened of losing her. _Please say you will be okay love._

She kept whispering how sorry she was as she tried to control her breathing. With each second that went by, Newt felt his heart dying a little bit. 

“Newt… I’m pregnant.” Tina finally said. 

Many thoughts went through Newt’s mind in those few seconds he remained silent absorbing her words. Flashes of the most important moments of their lives together: when they met, when he asked her to marry him, their wedding and first night together, but most importantly their many conversations about their future family. He also thought back to the wise words his father had said a few days ago - “_plans don’t work out the way we want… be prepared for any possible outcome.” _

“Is this true Tina? Are we having a baby?” he asked her. Incapable of forming coherent words, she simply nodded, her shoulders slumped as if she was ashamed or feel guilty. Newt’s face broke into the happiest smile she had ever seen, his eyes lighting up as bright as the stars in the sky above them. “I thought our wedding day was the happiest day of my entire life but this… this day is definitely a close runner up.” The magizoologist put his hand on her lower abdomen a tenderly caressed the barely noticeable bump hiding under her clothes. Then, he looked at her beautiful teary eyes and asked confused, ”Love why are you sad? This is wonderful news!” he then thought about something, “Do you… do you not want to have a child?” if she didn’t want this, then he would accept her decision. If she wanted to wait, he would wait as long as she wanted to. He would do anything for her. 

Tina looked at him shocked, “Of… of course I want to!... it’s just… Newt you had plans and now I’ve ruined them! I should have been more careful. You were meant to start your book … and now…” she wasn’t able to finish because Newt covered her lips with a chaste kiss. As they broke apart, he grabbed her face between his hands and look at her straight in the eyes. 

“Tina… once more, you’ve made me the happiest man on earth. I love you and our child so much it hurts to see you in pain.” he said sincerely. “Listen to me Porpentina Scamander… there is nothing… _NOTHING_ … that’s ever going to be more important than you and our family” he said caressing her cheek tenderly. “Please love never doubt that” Tina smiled happily at him, her eyes still full of tears, but these were happy tears. She threw herself into his arms and hug him tightly. They remained like that for a few minutes before Newt raised them up and force Tina into the bed. She refused to let go off him though. “I just need to change love. I'll be back in a jify” as he retreated towards his suitcase, Tina smiled fondly at the memory of those words. She remembered the first time she had heard them. 

As she waited for Newt, she couldn’t believe she had been so clueless. The signs were there, she just refused to acknowledge them. At first she had thought her stomach flu had gotten worse due to stress but as the days went by and she kept making daily visits to the bathroom more than twice a day to empty the contents of her stomach she should have had realized something else was wrong. If not by it, then by the noticeable changes in her slim frame. As soon as she had returned from the healers’, she had looked herself in the bathroom and lifted her blouse, staring at her bare abdomen closely. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed the tiny bump and her enlarged breasts before. She took one hand to her abdomen and started caressing it lovingly. _You are so love already my baby! _She thought silently with a dreamy smile on her face. 

Suddenly, she felt a warm body cuddling behind her and a large, callous hand on top of hers. “How are my girls?” the magizoologist asked with a goofy smile. 

“Newt don’t be silly! It’s impossible to tell if we are having a boy or a girl” she scolded him playfully. 

“It would be a girl.. As beautiful and sweet as her mother” he said kissing her in the forehead. 

“Or a boy” she replied. “Just as loving and caring and handsome as his father” 

The couple remained embraced for a long time, rubbing her little bump happily, almost dreamily.

“So…” Newt broke the comfortable silence, “besides what I’m guessing is morning sickness, you and our baby are perfectly healthy?” Tina nodded affirmative. She told him she just had a routine test to be sure both of them were healthy, but she wanted him to accompany her to her first proper appointment with a specialized healer. “Anytime you want love! I want to be there for every appointment and for every second of his or her little life.” He then lower his body and placed a lovingly kiss to his wife’s bump before saying “Hello Little one! I’m your dad. I will probably make many mistakes during your life but I will try to be the best father I can. I want you to know how much I love you and will always love you. No matter what” he then passionately kiss his wife. “Thank you love! This is the greatest anniversary present!” he said casting a silent spell to turn the light off and snuggling under the covers as close to her as possible. He closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him. 

“I’m so glad you’re happy with the news Newt” Tina said sleepily. Before they could both fall asleep she finally whispered. “Happy Anniversary My Love.”

  
  



End file.
